Une rencontre qui va tout changer
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. Voilà comment j'ai imaginé la rencontre de Remus avec James et Sirius.


**Disclamer :** tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

* * *

><p>On était le 1er septembre, le train était parti depuis un moment déjà et deux garçons avançaient tranquillement dans les couloirs.<p>

Ils jetaient des coups d'œil dans chaque compartiment afin de voir qui s'y trouvait. Dans le dernier wagon, ils virent un garçon aux cheveux couleur miel, tout seul dans son compartiment, plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage beaucoup trop volumineux à leur goût.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se décider à pousser la porte du compartiment.

- Salut ! s'exclama celui qui avait les cheveux noirs en bataille. Je suis James et lui, c'est Sirius, dit-il en désignant son ami qui avait des cheveux tout aussi noir à la différence qu'ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il en levant des yeux méfiants vers eux.

James et Sirius l'observèrent. Il avait le teint pâle, des yeux ambrés avec de légères cernes et tout dans son comportement leur montrait qu'il était quelqu'un de solitaire et de méfiant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sirius après quelques minutes. Tu entres en première année aussi ?

- Oui… Je suis Remus, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Enchanté ! s'exclama James. On peut rester un peu avec toi ?

- Euh oui, murmura-t-il stupéfait.

- Ne sois pas si timide, lui dit Sirius en éclatant de rire. On ne va pas te manger !

- Dans quelle maison tu penses que tu vas être ? enchaîna James.

- Aucune idée, admit-il. Et vous ?

- Gryffondor ! s'exclama James ravi alors que son ami se renfrognait. Mais si tu y seras aussi, rajouta-t-il en lui assénant une bourrade amicale.

- Je te signal que toute ma famille est passée chez les serpents…

- Peut-être mais toi, tu n'es pas comme eux ! l'interrompit-il.

Remus écoutait sans comprendre ce qu'il racontait et hésitait entre se replonger dans son livre ou continuer à écouter.

- Je suis un sang-pur, expliqua Sirius devant l'air perdu de Remus. Plus pur tu ne trouveras pas… Famille Black, grommela-t-il.

- Ah, marmonna Remus en comprenant. Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille était à Serpentard que tu vas forcément y aller, on a toujours le choix, déclara-t-il avec sagesse.

James lui fit un grand sourire alors que Sirius le regardait avec un drôle d'air dans le regard qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Tu vois Siri, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça !

Sirius fronça les sourcils et braqua son regard sur les paysages qui défilaient.

- Et euh… Enfin, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? s'enquit timidement Remus.

- Trois ans, répondit James. On s'est rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique de quidditch précisément…

- Je m'étais réfugié là-bas pour échapper à une de mes cousines, qui est complètement cinglée d'ailleurs, compléta Sirius sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

- On a parlé un peu et on a tout de suite sympathisé, du coup on se retrouvait souvent là-bas pour se divertir, sourit James les yeux dans le vague.

Remus sourit. Ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Il pouvait voir la malice briller dans leurs yeux et sa petite voix lui disait qu'ils ne devaient pas être aussi sages qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Finalement, il passa un agréable voyage en leur compagnie et ils ne s'en allèrent que lorsque le train arriva en gare pour aller se changer, mais ils lui promirent de l'attendre sur le quai.

Il fut tout de même surpris, lorsqu'il les vit lui faire de grands signes lorsqu'il descendit du train. Il n'avait en effet pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Ils se regroupèrent ensuite avec les autres premières années, devant le dénommé Hagrid.

- Wahou ! chuchota James. Je suis sûr qu'il a du sang de géant lui.

- Et ça te pose un problème ? demanda Remus avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il pourrait avoir du sang de troll, de géant et de dragon que je m'en ficherais royalement ! répondit-il aussitôt avec un large sourire.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans une barque et commencèrent la traversée du lac.

- Paraît qu'il y a un calamar géant là-dedans, déclara tranquillement Sirius.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama James. Je veux le voir alors !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était sûrement pas au bout de ses surprises avec ces deux là.

- Et Sirius, on ira explorer la forêt interdite hein ? Tu me l'as promit, rappelle-toi ! lui dit James.

- Bien sûr qu'on ira ! Je ne te laisserais sûrement pas aller t'amuser tout seul ! D'ailleurs, tu pourras venir avec nous si tu veux Remus, lui proposa-t-il.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre et haussa simplement les épaules face aux yeux gris inquisiteurs de Sirius.

La traversée se termina enfin et Hagrid les accompagna jusque dans le hall où les attendait une sorcière à l'allure sévère.

- Elle, je te parie qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver, marmonna James.

Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard et ils durent vite détourner les yeux pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Après leur avoir dit quelques mots sur l'école, elle les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle et ils avancèrent au milieu des autres élèves qui étaient déjà installés à leur table.

Quand la répartition fut terminée, James, Sirius et Remus étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondor et dès que le banquet débuta, James prit la parole :

- Tu vois Siri, avec Remus on avait raison, tu es à Gryffondor !

- Ouai et je suis en train de me faire tuer du regard par ma très chère cousine, répondit-il amusé.

- Ba tu t'en fiche, c'est une folle celle-là ! déclara James. Dis donc tu la connais, la fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts qui est assise plus loin sur ta gauche ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Elle me plaît bien, murmura-t-il rêveur.

- Tu ne perds pas ton temps toi, pouffa-t-il.

- Laisse tomber Siri, marmonna finalement James.

- Aller mon petit James, ne boude pas, je te taquinais !

James lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette.

- Alors Remus, content d'être chez les Rouges et Or avec nous ? lui demanda Sirius.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Tu sais quoi Sirius, il va falloir qu'on lui apprenne à être moins timide, déclara James en regardant Remus qui rougissait.

- T'as raison, admit-il avec un hochement de tête. Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, quelques jours avec nous et le tour est joué !

Remus les regarda à tour de rôle, certain qu'ils se payaient sa tête mais au vue de leurs regards, il comprit très vite que non. Un éclair d'appréhension passa dans son regard, ce qui étira les sourires des deux compères qui lui faisaient face. Timidement, il leur rendit tout de même leur sourire et sa timidité eut raison d'eux puisque cela les envoya dans un magnifique fou-rire, qui leur coupa la respiration. Il fut bien obliger d'admettre qu'au moins, il n'allait sûrement pas s'ennuyer avec eux.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous imaginiez leur rencontre un peu ainsi ou complètement différemment ?<em>

_Au départ, je voulais ajouter la rencontre avec Peter mais c'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à cerner et donc, je n'arrivais à écrire sa rencontre avec les trois autres... J'ai donc choisi de ne garder que la rencontre de Remus avec James et Sirius (qui, pour moi, se connaissaient avant^^)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à le me donner votre avis !  
>A bientôt !<br>_


End file.
